


Under a Blue Moon

by HandwithQuill



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy Whoufflé  one-shot that just got typed up. Not Beta-ed as my DW Beta is at Comic-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Under a Blue Moon  
> Author: HandwithQuill  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: 11/Clara  
> Warnings: un-beta-ed. Just typed it up today and my DW Beta is at comic-con. Also, kinda, sorta inspired by 'Once in a Blue Moon' by Sydney Frost.

Title: Under a Blue Moon  
Author: HandwithQuill  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: 11/Clara  
Warnings: un-beta-ed. Just typed it up today and my DW Beta is at comic-con. Also, kinda, sorta inspired by 'Once in a Blue Moon' by Sydney Frost.

 

There were a few seat spaced around the console room. Clara was sitting in one, her leg pulled up, arm wrapped around it, resting her head on her knee, watching him prance around flipping switches and pulling levers.

“Agrxosie XII. You're gonna love it, Clara!” he said, spinning the other way. “The coral grows hundreds of feet, nearly touching the surface. And it's-oh, you'll see!” He flipped one more switch and she felt the TARDIS land. “Come on!” He grabbed her hand as he ran passed, pulling her out of the seat. 

The TARDIS had landed on an outcropping above an ocean. 

“Ah! Perfect timing!” he said, stepping out. He pulled her to the edge. She let him as all she could focus on was the _huge_ moon that was the most amazing blue she'd ever seen. It was just starting to dip below the horizon and they watched as it until the last sliver disappeared. She looked around, but could see nothing. It was dark, the planet had no sentient life and there were no stars in the sky. The only thing that seemed to exist was the Doctor's hand in hers. 

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. She stared into the darkness for a few minutes and then blinked. Was there a...she blinked again, but it was still there and getting stronger. 

The sea was glowing. 

Pinks, blues, yellows and greens. All getting brighter as she watched. And the water was clear, she could see far below. The Coral's tentacles waved in the underwater breeze and she could see creatures of all sorts swimming and darting around each other. All of them glowing. 

“Doctor, it's-.” she stopped. There wasn't a word to describe it. 

“I know,” he replied, just as in awe. “It's almost as beautiful as you.” Her head wiped around and he tensed. “Well, that it-I mean-” his free hand came up and raked through his hair. “I-Damn it!” 

He turned toward her, cupped the side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. When he started to pull away, she buried her hands in his hair and pulled him back. The kiss deepened until she had to break away for air. While she took deep breaths, he trailed kisses along her forehead, cheek and down her neck. She moaned and pulled his lips back to hers.

“Clara, my Clara” he whispered against her neck when she broke away again. “My impossibly perfect Clara.”

She lifted her head, but what she wanted to say never came as she met his eyes. What she saw took her breath away. Everything he was thinking and feeling was shining out of his eyes. She smiled, stood on her toes and kissed him again. 

“Stay with me?” he asked against her lips. “Please? Don't make me say goodbye, even just temporarily, anymore.”

She swallowed and looked away. The sea was dimming, she turned her head the other way and saw another moon rising. It was the same amazing blue color as the first. She looked back at him and the defeated hope in his eye made her eyes sting. She wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin. “Yes.”

“Yes? Yes, you'll stay?”

She nodded. His arms tightened around her and he picked her up and spun them around. When he set her down, he started a swaying motion and they danced under the rising blue moon.


End file.
